Kokoro Re-Connecting
by CryneX
Summary: The former CRC members are now all grown up, sorta. The to be demolished building? Theirs. They are inseparable friends, but what happens when they are forced to extend their limits to the stars once more? Balloon vine or is it someone or something else? A RomCom idea. Friendship and bonds. And of course drama!
1. Kokoro Re-Connect!

**Heya guys! It has been way too long. I am back at long last :3 This time it was heart touching anime that brought me here, not Elsword.  
>I have (in my view) improved significantly in English and Grammar. (Thanks to my friends)<br>So here it is: My new story, Kokoro Re-Connecting!  
>I don't know what's about *slow wink* there will be 'stuff'. Rated T for 'stuff'<strong>

~POV to Taichi~

"Onii-chan!, you're going to be late again!"  
>"Wha-" It flowed out of me along with my breathe. "Wha- GAHHHH!"<br>My little sister was sitting on me. **_[_**_well…if you incest .__**]**_  
>I glanced at my alarm clock, "Huh! Already?!"<p>

I walked out of my house,  
>"I'm leaving!" As I ran towards the so-called 'will be demolished' building…that has been standing untouched for well over a year.<br>Bzzz….bzzz….bzzzz….  
>"Moshi moshi" I greeted her.<br>"Oh hey Taichi~" She responded, "Are you running late?"  
>"Yes, I mean n- Wait! I'm late A BIT" and with that I hung up. Heart pounding. Head dazed. Inaba waiting.<p>

~POV to Yui~

"Imouto-san, what the hell should I wear!" I practically screamed at my sister.  
>"Ehh…" she dragged out.<br>"I don't want to wear anything to revealing because of…you-know-who"  
>"You mean Aoki?" she chirped, "you have been with him for so long!"<br>I ignored her, "but I don't want to wear anything to 'much' because it's really hot outside…"  
>"Well, this isn't <em>my<em> date"  
>"IT ISN'T A DATE!" I snapped back.<p>

~POV to Nagase~

_Sigh. Why am I always early…When are they coming…  
><em>The door swung open.  
>"Ahh, hey Nagase. I was just outside calling Taichi, he is a bit late. There was no reception here." Inaban rushed.<br>"Oh it's alright~" I said while sitting in a position that was a bit embarrassing, but there wasn't any boys, which was a relief.

**Maid-chan: Ryo-  
>Me: WRONG ANIME!<br>Maid-chan: oh…hehehehe…  
>Me: Well sorry for the short first chapter, this is just some candy for you. I'm not sure if anyone will even like this, so this is a pilot I guess!<br>Til' next time, ja-mata! **


	2. Before we knew it, it may have begun!

**Me: Can't believe it has just been 16 hours since I typed the last chapter. And my space-bar is half busted so this is going to take a while. *sigh.  
>I just realised how many people actually read Kokoro Connect FF, not much compared to others.<br>Well, time to continue where I left off!**

~POV to Inaba~

Knock, knock.  
>"Who's there~" Nagase called out.<br>"It's me Taichi"  
>I opened the door for him, "Uh-um…Hit there," I stammered, but he seemed to not notice and just gave me his usual cute smile.<br>"So what are you going to do with the place?" Taichi asked Nagase.  
>"Well, I started working at a few part time jobs, so if this was all on me, it would just take me about 10 years to pay off the set loan." She smiled back.<br>"That wasn't the question." Taichi shot back.  
>"There, there. I will get there…eventually," Nagase said slowly. "I'm thinking of making this an apartment for students!"<br>"Wha-" Taichi and I said in sync. I dashed a glance at him and blushed. He just smiled.

"WE'RE HERE!" Aoki shouted as he kicked the door open. With Yui in his grasp still running, she went flying towards the table.  
>"GAH! The table!" Nagase exclaimed, "YOU BROKE THE TABLE AGAIN!"<br>"Hey, Iori, blame it on mister dramatic entrance over there" She pointed at Aoki.  
>"Grr….." Nagase growled.<p>

"Ow…" Aoki held an ice pack to his head.  
>"We need to start investing money into this place, otherwise it will get torn down." I announced, "I know that Taichi is now a physiotherapist due to his incapability of being a wrestler-"<br>"Hey!"  
>"And I'm still looking for a job. Right now I'm tutoring a few students." I finished off with a sigh. "What are you guys doing?"<br>"I teach karate at the local school" Yui said.  
>"And I'm a cashier." Aoki said quietly.<br>"Well, you were the most useless of the five." A dull voice said.  
>"What the-" I started<br>"Balloon vine!" Taichi practically screamed.  
>"Nagase, are you okay?!" I yelled.<p>

~POV to Nagase~

My heart exploded. My blood rushed all around my body.  
>"Huh?" I said cluelessly, "what just happened?"<br>"You were just taken over by Balloon Vine!" Aoki stated.  
>I heart panged in pain. All those memories came back in an instant.<br>"Wh-what?!" I whispered.  
>Yui came to hug me, "It's okay, it's okay Iori." She whispered in my ear.<p>

~POV to Taichi~

Bzzz….bzzzz….bzzzz, that faint sound barely reached my ears. I dashed towards my room but it had already stopped.  
><em>Huh, it was Inaba.<br>_I called back, she received instantly,  
>"Hey Inaba"<br>"Hi Taichi, I called to ask…"  
>"To ask?" I was eager to hear what she had to say. My heart sped.<br>"What do you think Balloon Vine wants this time?" She said, breaking the suspense.  
>My heart sank. "Maybe he wants to mess with us again."<br>"Yeah that's obvious."  
>"Or maybe that was the Second. Either way, we have to stay sharp!" I said.<br>"Hmm! Yeah, oh by the way Taichi, can you come by the park on 5th Street tonight At 7 probably" Inaba said cheerfully and ended the call before I could answer.  
>My heart was racing once more.<br>_ I think I have fallen in love with her again._

**Me: Done and dusted…I think I will be aiming for 10 chapters :)  
>Maid-chan: Chapter posting~<br>Me: Wait, I still have something to sa-  
>Maid-chan: Chapter Posted~<strong>


	3. A Confession To Myself

**Me: Done and dusted…I think I will be aiming for 10 chapters :)  
>Maid-chan: Chapter posting~<br>Me: Wait, I still have something to sa-  
>Maid-chan: Chapter Posted~<strong>

**Hello and welcome back to chapter 3 :D  
>I have decided that I shall post at least once a week, not necessary this story since I'm thinking of making another. I have school starting on the 2<strong>**nd**** Feb, which is right around the corner, don't expect back-to-back updates then.**

~POV to Taichi~

I stared at my watch; 7:05. 7:06.  
>"Ohey Taichi," a cute voice said behind me.<br>"Inaba! I thought you'd never come."  
>"C'mon I'm only six minutes late," Inaba whined. "So this is where you kicked yourself in the balls…"<br>I wanted to protest but as I looked her in the eye, my heart skipped a beat.  
>Then I was looking at myself, no not onto something reflective. Myself. My body.<br>"Taichi! Are you in my…body?!" Inaba asked desperately.  
>"I don't know, I think I am," I responded as calmly as I could.<p>

"Aaah…" Inaba's whine droned on. "I wanted to tell you something, but I don't think I can now."  
>"You're only in my body, so it shouldn't affect your speaking abilities." I teased.<br>"Hmph, fine." She made a bulge in her cheek.  
>Cute.<br>"Taichi, will you go out with me again?!" she blushed, well technically me but it was stimulated by her.  
>"Sure." I answered.<p>

_=Rewind a few years=_

_"__Uh, Taichi,"  
>"Hm?"<br>"I am moving out of town."  
>"What?!"<br>"I will come back, but I am not sure when. This is just for University. I'm sorry."  
>"Call me okay?"<br>"Yeah…"  
>"What are you studying?"<br>"Architecture."_

_=Present= _

I smiled as I held her, I mean my hand. It was a cooling touch. Not icy cold, but not the warmth from blood. It was special. A relaxing sensation.

~POV to Inaba~

I couldn't help but let a grin out, it doesn't feel right in his body though. I bared my teeth and closed my eyes. My hand was so warm! It was like standing in front of a hair dryer. It was melting every door that held my desires back. I guess a door failed, I leaned down to my body and gave it a peck with my lips.  
>"Taichi, I think one of my desires came loose. Sorry!" I admitted. Today was a strange day…<p>

=The next day=

Bzzz….bzzzz…  
>"Moshi moshi?" I asked, I looked dazed, it was so early in the morning.<br>_Oh I'm in my own body now!  
><em>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dereban! Why are all of your texts with Taichi so…so you know,"  
>"Arousing?" I asked bluntly, somehow Iori is on Taichi's phone.<br>"I switched with Taichi." She said, changing the mood.  
>"By the way, I didn't mean to offend you. I think that was just a desire to get that out…"<br>"Iori, are you alright?" I was worried. Last time this happened, we all broke. Taichi saved us all.  
>The memories. Are all back.<p>

**Me: Thanks for reading!  
>I would really appreciate some critical feedback as I know my writing is not all that good.<br>Cya!**


End file.
